Paya, the Alien God of Life (Rageverse)
Paya, the Primordial Alien God of Life is one of the many new Religious Deities in the ever expanding Universe. One of the two deities of the Hunter Faction, Paya is the representation of Life. History Moments after the Creation, at the other end of the Universe, two Primordial Deities were born. The twins were both unable to continue to live without the energy that had created them so in a brilliant light show, the two took the energies of Life and Death into their bodies. The first twin took in the energies of Life and started creating the species and named them "The Hunters" and watched over them as best he could. As they grew, so did he until his twin, jealous of his Brother's creations, created the species that Paya's people would hunt to the end of the Universe. Paya would being his own hunt and it would lead him to the Planet Earth before he was brought down and would have been killed had it not been for the twins of the Shinto Faction, Amaterasu and Susanoo. The two Shinto Deities healed and taught Paya their language before teaching the Alien God of the Shinto's History. Paya was shaken when he learned that Japan was a corrupt and war torn nation, full of lies, murder and worst of all, no Honor. He vowed to Amaterasu and Susanoo that he would teach Japan the way of the Warrior, and began his journey through the Land of the Rising Sun. As he journeyed, Paya taught the way of his people to those that would listen. As he taught, more and more people began to fight back against the corruption and take up the Warrior Way. Paya would eventually find the armor that was once wielded by Japan's elite Warriors, the Deity would build his own version of the ancient armor, even creating his own mask and forging his Katana from the armor, helmets and swords of the ancient protectors of Japan and infused it with his life force. Paya would then teach those that followed the Code of the Warrior, the way of his People. In doing so, Paya slowly brought back the Samurai Warrior's of Japan. As the Alien God continued to teach and show the way of the Samurai (as the people of Japan had begun to call it), Paya would face off against the most corrupted Deities of the Shinto Mythos in his quest to bring the way of the Warrior to Japan. Paya faced Izanami-no-Mikoto in a Honor Duel and barely defeated her, but he showed her Honor by letting her choose how to die, as she chose beheading, before he beheaded the Death Goddess and went on to helping the Empress Jingu in her 3 year campaign to end the corrupt men and women that slayed her husband. Jingu gave birth to her son, Hachiman, and she requested that Paya teach her son everything in the way of the Samurai. Paya consented and took the young Hachiman under his wing, the Alien God taught Hachiman everything he knew. The Master and the Student would eventually bring Honor to Japan, completing Paya's vow and quest. Paya would eventually leave the Earth and return to his side of the Universe, teaching his people the many things he had been taught while on his quest. Years passed and the two opposing Brother's eventually grew closer before they felt a spike of energy on the other end of the Universe and they traveled over to investigate. Personality Paya is a calm, collected Deity that is known for his combat prowess and tactical genius. The Life Deity able to reason with even the most stubborn of people (His brother included) and also give out sage advice to those that need it. Due to his Warrior heritage, Paya has a natural ability to be a leader, having lead Japan out of it's "Dark Ages" and into a new age of Honor. Paya see's life as precious and something that should be protected, though he is able to discern the difference between the fine line of second chances and over done chances. Paya also respects those that have proven themselves worthy of it, as he calls Issei "The Red Dragon Warrior" which is the highest form of praise that Paya can give. This respect also extends to Paya's enemy's, be it on the battlefield or off of it, as he respects Izanami-no-Mikoto for her bravery and courage in facing him in combat. Though, Paya shows no respect to those that have shown they are not worthy of respect and have no Honor. Paya follows the Code of the Warrior to the letter, a trait that has proven that he is like Knights of Old. He also shows Honor to those that have it, however, the unhonorable are quickly cut down as they are a enemy to Paya. On the Hunt, Paya hunts the most dangerous of prey and when they have been killed, Paya will take the skull and give the rest of the body a cremation burial in respect. Powers and Abilities * Near Nigh-Omniscient/Omnipotence: Being around since the beginning of the Big Bang, Paya has billions of years of vast knowledge and awareness about many things on a epic level, though, he is not foolish to think that he knows everything and is willing to learn what he can. Paya can also create or destroy whatever he wants with only a thought, as he created the Hunter Race with only a thought. * Reality Warping: Paya, being a Primordial, is able to change reality to some degree, however, this power does not effect any creation that was made by the God of the Bible. However, he can sidestep this obvious weakness, like when he faced off against a disgruntled Archangel and put them both in a Pocket Dimension where that Archangel was not able to stop Paya from utterly trashing him. * Immense Strength: Being a Warrior, Hunter and Deity, Paya is immensely powerful physically, even stating that he could take on Indra without a problem. However, Paya is not foolish enough to think he is the most powerful Deity around, as he faced off against Vali Lucifer and was unable to rely on his strength due to Divine Dividing's "Divide" ability. * Inhuman Stamina: Being a very active Hunter and Warrior, Paya can go indefinitely without sustenance, and can never get tired unless pushed to his limit during a Hunt. * Vast Intelligence: Paya is quite intelligent, as he learned to speak Japanese in only a few days and forged his own Katana after only 5 failed attempts. This Intelligence is his greatest tool in tactical situations, as he beat many of the greatest Tactical Generals that Japan had during the time he was there. * Keen Senses: Paya's senses are beyond normal, he is able to smell a specific species of flower on another continent and tell you where it is located. His sight is better than a Hawks, he has inhuman hearing and he can taste the air for poisons. * Telepathic Sensual Manipulation: Paya is able to telepathically manipulate anyone's five senses with only a thought, this ability is a good way for Paya to show people his memories of certain events he has been in. This ability cannot be blocked by any magic, mental abilities or Sacred Gears. * Telepathy:' '''Paya can talk, read or manipulate peoples minds easily. * '''Telekinesis': Paya can move things using only his mind but takes massive amounts of concentration. * Pyrokinesis: Paya is able to manipulate fire easily, ranging from the fire of a match to Magical based Flames that shouldn't be able to be controlled. He is able to negate Issei's Dragon Rage Fire and Dragon Rage Flaming Spear Blast with a snap of his fingers. * Slight Photokinesis: While unable to control light itself, Paya is immune to its deadly effects and cannot be blinded by it in any way. * Dominating Presence: Paya has an immense dominating Presence, able to make the top 10 strongest people on Earth cower in fear. This does not effect Ophis, Trihexa, or Great Red. * Blade Master: Paya is the master of the blade and is very dangerous even with a blunt, dulled knife. * Combat Specialist: Whether on or off the battlefield or hunting grounds, Paya is always ready for combat. * Magic/Tech Practitioner: Paya is always looking for ways to improve his and his people's technology through magic, having found a way to infused the Power of Destruction with his Energy Cannon. Weapons and Equipment * Wrist Blades: The Hunters Primary weapon in combat, the Wrist Blades, also known as the Hunting Gauntlet, is a device that simply contains two blades, between 2 to 5 feet in length, that can be extended or shortened to allow for a greater range of attack. These devices can have extensions for single large Blade attachments or the main blades be switched out for a single 6 to 8 foot long blade. * Hand Built Spear: Made out of the Tail spear of one of the Largest of his Brother's Creations, Paya's spear is his first weapon that he had owned before the Wrist Blades were invented. The 13 foot long spear is able to punch through most metals and can deflect many different types of magic projectiles. * Alien Creature Shield: Made out of the same beast that Paya used to create his spear, this shield is just the massive head of the beast that was turned into a shield. Due to Centanu making his creations very resistant to magic, Paya's shield can deflect most magic and even repair damage it sustained. * Advanced Armor Technology: Paya wears armor that is beyond the technology that the Earth has today, having a wide range of offense and defensive qualities. Paya is able to cloak himself completely and take armor piercing sniper bullets without a scratched. * Throwing Stars: Also known as Smart Disc's, these weapons have a small target identifying system that will help the star lock on to a target, making the throw much easier. The "star" of the weapon can cut through stone and steel with ease, go through organic material like a hot knife through butter. These stars can also immobilize potential targets to any surface. * Energy Cannon: A shoulder mounted plasma based energy cannon, the Energy Cannon is Paya's long ranged bombardment weapon. However, Paya has integrated the Gremory Power of Destruction into his weapon, allowing Paya to cause more destruction. * Samurai Katana: Paya forged this blade out of the armor, swords and helmets of the ancient Japanese Elite Warriors. He also infused his Life force into the blade, making an indestructible and insanely sharp edge. Quotes Themes * Paya's theme is Halo Theme (Mjolnir Mix) from Halo 2 Trivia * Paya is based on the Alien creature known as the Predator or Yautja of the AVP Universe Category:Gojira126 Category:Rageverse Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Hunter Pantheon __NOEDITSECTION__